


all's Fair in love and Crime

by Lazymoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazymoon/pseuds/Lazymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for a contest<br/>Just FYI :3</p></blockquote>





	all's Fair in love and Crime

I'm Jasmine,Jasmine Novak With pict black hair,Light blue eyes with a yellow ring and The girl with the flaming red Hair,glowing Green Eyes that my best friend.. Charlotte, Charlotte Elizabeth Snow.The name says it all She's an art student.That The guy...Not again Danny!

"Don't look at Me like that Danny"*she looks up at him frustrated*

"You can do any better then ~the guy~"*Danny Starts laughing*

"ENGLISH isn't my forte you know that!"*she yells at him frustrated*

"I'm sorry Calm down J I was joking"*danny rubs her back*

"You do it Danny I give up"*Jasmine sighs in defeat*

That man his name is Derek,Derek James Carter an Inspiron detective,Brown hair green eyes,tall around 6,2,pale skin,Then There's me Danny,Danny di Angelo Blonde hair,Tannish skin,Dark brown eyes,I'm Shortish. Computer major .AND WE'RE ALL SUCK IN ENGLISH 

"Nice touch Danny" *Jasmine laughing like crazy,Its nice to see her laugh once in as while*

"Thanks Professor  
.Asswhole,Will get a kick out of this"*Danny Laughs taking out his laptop*

"Danny*Hits your shoulder* Professor.Lawrence is right there,be careful"

"Relax Jas it isn't gonna Give us detention he can barely hear,"

"Is that So Mr.di Angelo"

"Sh*t.."

"I told you.."

"Shut it Jas"

"Never"*laughs*

"You aren't off the hook Miss.Novak,you agreed with him didn't you I'm  
~ professor.Asswhole~?

"I n-never agreed too any---"*She's interrupted before he can finish*

"You all will be staying after class to clean up for then next 5 days" *He turns walking back to his Desk*"All Four of you"

"Wait what Derek and Charlotte didn't have any---"*Danny's interrupted*

"I don't care,Their part of your little friends group"

"Danny let it go he won't give up till we're all there,Just keep working I want to get a good grade ok"

"Fine fine whatever whatever"

We're suck in a class room for the next 1 and a half hours with Professor.James Lawrence Jr and we don't want to met the first one. Gary hair,Brown eyes that look like they have no soul,Tall,lean kinda Remy LeBeau...

"No comic book references, He probably won't get it"

"Aw C'mon"

"No I want a good grade"

"Fine Miss. Smarty pants if you don't like my analogy why don't you write it"

"No thank you Danny"*smiles at you sweetly,Coming from her that's terrifying*

"Your terrifying I hope you know that"

"Why would you think that"

*danny sighs getting back to work*

Tall and lean like...Tom Hiddleston and He just grave us detention...not just the two people writing the paper Charlotte and Derek Too..

"You can't write that"

"Why not,its the truth"

"Because you know Him he'll give us a bad grade because We talked about him"

"Well the grammar perfect I'll make him give me a good grade"

"Us a good grade"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest  
> Just FYI :3


End file.
